What's Left of Me
by Hitsutake
Summary: "I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know what to say. How I had dreamed of this moment, and now that it was here, no words could do it justice."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay everyone, this story was inspired by the latest Naruto episode that was put up.

I was naturally infuriated by the fact that the episode right after it was a filler and not a continuation, so I decided to put my own spin on what happens. I would also like to point out that I have NOT read the manga any further than the anime has gone. So what happens in my story may or may not be what actually happens in the actual manga. This is just purely my love for kakashixtenzou. Please enjoy!

This is all from Kakashi's point of view.

**Update: **I feel like I needed to update this just to say something that was on my mind. My mindset while I was writing this was a major part of the tone of the story. I feel like this is mainly about Kakashi's struggle with himself. He is struggling with himself over realizing how much he really does actually care about Tenzou and the story is about his journey to get to him no matter the cost. I feel this is how he thinks. Kakashi is quiet and reserved but what is he really thinking? I feel this story is my insight to how he thinks and feels.

* * *

Running. All around me there is running. I know there is a war about to start, but why is everyone around _me_ running? It's like people are trying to speed up just enough to where I can't ask them what is going on.

Maybe I am just being paranoid. But you know…Tenzou _was_ supposed to check in a couple of days ago. Are people running because of that? Maybe something happened to Naruto? No. Someone would have told me. Then what could it be?

"Kakashi-senpai, the Hokage-sama would like to see you immediately." I turn around to see a ninja about my height, dark hair, glasses. He looks nervous. I stand to face him. "Right," I say and head towards where she is located.

When I get there, I see many people I have come to know. Gai is there, Iruka, and even Gaara. Why is Lady Tsunade letting so many people hear our conversation? Much less the Kazekage of the Sand? I am suddenly on edge.

"Kakashi, thank you for getting here so quickly." She stares at me for a brief moment before continuing. Almost like she was trying to gather her thoughts. "I am not going to sugar-coat this. It's Yamato. He's been taken."

Suddenly the people in the room didn't matter anymore. What did she just say to me? Yamato. Something about Yamato. That's Tenzou's code name the Village uses. I know this very well. He hits me every time I don't use it. I almost start to laugh at the thought.

"I trust that you can handle this information with the utmost—"

Is she still talking to me? I can't tell. I've suddenly been transported to a dream-like world.

_Everything is black. There is no one there but me. No wait, Tenzou is there too. _

"_Tenzou!" I cry out._

"_Senpai," he smiles at me._

_He walks over and puts his same warm hand on my cheek. I put my hand on top of his. The warmth of his soft lips on mine—_

"Kakashi!"

Someone is yelling at me.

"Kakashi! Snap out of it!"

Tenzou? No, it's Tsunade-sama. I snap back into reality.

Everyone is staring at me, half with confusion, and half with worry.

"Please excuse me Tsunade-sama. I am fine now. Please give me your orders.

She is still looking at me as if I am about to fall over, but she regains her composure and starts talking once more.

"As I was saying, Kakashi, I trust that you can handle this information with the utmost composure. I will be putting you in charge of all rescue operations along with the help of the Kazekage," then with a wave, "Everyone is dismissed."

I bow and start to walk out as someone grabs my arm. It was Lady Tsunade.

"Kakashi," she was pleading with her eyes, "I know how much he means to you—"

"Tsunade-sama, please, don't. I will do whatever it takes to get him back. We made a promise to each other back on ANBU that we would protect each other. And I intend to keep that promise. I will bring him back_. Alive_."

Something must have changed, either in my tone or my eyes when I said that last word, because Lady Tsunade immediately let go of my arm and dropped the conversation.

I know that there was pain in my eyes. I could feel it. No matter how easily I hid my feelings, when it came to him, it all fell apart.

* * *

Many days of preparation passed. Gaara and I came up with strategies for both entering and leaving the Akatsuki hideout. I put together a skilled team of medical ninja as well. I couldn't be too sure of the condition Tenzou would be in.

I shuddered at the thought. Gaara just looked at me, not sure of what to say. I never could tell what he was thinking. I just knew that if it weren't for Naruto, Gaara wouldn't be like he is now. Thank you Naruto.

"Kakashi, we _will_ get him back," he put one hand on my shoulder.

I looked at his hand for a long time before finally saying, "Thank you."

All of our squads assembled. I was put in charge of the 4th squad. Gaara in charge of the 5th. The war was officially about to start. As long as there was air in my body, Tenzou was going to get out of this alive. "I promised you."

Gaara stepped forward and the crowd went wild. Everyone was both nervous and excited. "Everyone, do your best. Move out!"

We were finally on our way. I was this much closer to him. No matter the cost. No matter how long it takes. I will find a way to you. Count on it.

* * *

It took several hours, but we were slowly approaching the hideout now. We were not much of a surprise, 80,000 ninja are kind of hard to hide. There they were, standing out front to greet us. 100,000 strong. I just had to get past them to get to Tenzou.

Not a problem.

All of the teams had orders. Mine had theirs. What did they need me for? I appoint a new captain in charge of my team and slip away. I was going to go save him.

I was coming under attack, and it was hard to get through the mob.

I was now down for the count. I was on the ground and whatever will I had left was slowly withering away. This was hopeless. I suddenly realized I could not make it through this mob alone.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

I look up and see Sakura. She was taking out everyone around me.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Get back to your squad!"

I start yelling at her for being so stupid. What is she doing? But wait, what am I doing? I left my squad all alone. They could get killed because of me. Flashbacks of my father start to flood my mind.

"Senpai, don't worry! Gaara is helping with your squad. He knew you would go after Yamato-taicho. And I thought my medical skills could help."

She is punching bodies left and right while I am just sitting here. When did she get so grown up? She's taking charge of this situation with ease. But still, I feel bad for leaving so may ninja to Gaara—

"Kakashi-senpai!"

"Oh right, yes. Thank you, Sakura. I could use all the help you can give me."

There is no time to be worrying over trivial matters now. We dash off towards the front of the hideout. Thanks to Sakura we made great time and we were able to fend off all of the… well I am not really sure what to call them. We were just able to fend all the bodies off.

"Sakura, this is the entrance. Kabuto is probably waiting for us. Let me just warn you. This will not be easy. Ten- I mean Yamato will probably be stored somewhere below. I will need you to treat him immediately when we find him."

"Yes sir!" Sakura gives me a faint smile. I know she is trying her best. That's all that matters.

We dash into the hideout. Unsure really of what to expect. I can only fear the worst has happened. Whatever I am, whatever is left of me, whatever armor I have left, he has stripped it all away from me. I am his. And I _will_ find him.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, and I had intended this to be the end. I hope you guys liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Please comment and let me know what you thought.

* * *

The hideout is dark and has a musty smell to it. We have a hard time maneuvering around, and I briefly consider doing a quick Chidori just to see what's around me, but I put that thought behind me almost as quickly as it came. I cannot unnecessarily waste any chakara.

Sakura's support is a tremendous help. How much does she know I wonder? Probably not much. Even her intuition is dense sometimes. I put that thought aside as well. I can't fool with that right now either. Kabuto is probably watching us right now.

We come to a fork in the hallway. "Which way do you think we should go, Senpai?"

"Let's go to the left. We are not splitting up. It's what he expects us to do," I say as we start walking again. There is no telling what kind of traps are hidden down here or who he might send out for us. Hell, he may not even send anything at all. His tricks have always been a mystery to me.

"Senpai! Watch out!" I can hear Sakura yelling behind me, but for some reason I can't see anymore.

"Sakura? Where are you? What's going on?" I yell reaching out for her. Where did she go?

"Let him go, Kabuto!" Sakura yells.

Sakura's voice? But why can't I see her?

"Hehehe, let him go? Why would I want to do that, Sakura? Now I have two Konoha ninja. I'd say I'm doing fairly well for myself. And I didn't even have to try for this one."

I feel a sharp pain in my side. Somebody just kicked me. What's going on? How could I have let myself get swept up like this? Ahh! I'm so angry!

"Chidori!" I use my Chidori in the hopes that it will either help my sight or hit whoever is near me. Whichever, I don't know, is good enough for me.

I fall to the ground gasping for breath. Ahh light. I can see!

"Senpai! You're okay!" Sakura runs over to me.

"So, Kabuto, you finally made an appearance. I was getting a little worried that you were too scared to come out."

"Tch. Kakashi, you disappoint me. Getting caught so easily by a simple trap like that? If that's all it takes to catch the Copy Ninja of Konoha, then I won't even waste my time," Kabuto says, laughing.

"Kakashi-senpai, what's our next move? Maybe if we both attack at the same—"

"No. He's mine," I say firm, cutting her off. If he thinks he can get away with embarrassing me like that, on top of taking Tenzou, he's wrong.

"Sakura, go find Yamato. Go! Get out of here!"

Kabuto smirks. "Uh uh uh. I don't think so Kakashi. Yamato is in a very safe location. And he is being guarded by a very good friend of mine."

It' like he is enjoying himself. "Okay, I'll bite. Who is guarding him?"

"Well you see, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. So I'll leave it up to your imagination."

I am so infuriated right now that I can hardly think straight. No, but wait, I do vaguely remember someone mentioning something about Madara Uchiha. No, it couldn't be… could it?

"It can't be…"

"Ha! Looks like you've figured it out. You are very correct indeed Kakashi. Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha?" Sakura mumbles in confusion. "Did you just say Uchiha?"

"But he's supposed to be dead!" What's going on here?

"Well, Kakashi, why don't you send the girl down there and find out for yourself. But I have to warn you. He's acquired a few new abilities. I don't think she'd last too long."

He's supposed to be dead… what's going on? Has everything I've come to know been wrong? A lie? I have almost no time to think before Kabuto attacks.

"Sakura, get back!" I push her out of the way and engage Kabuto. This is one battle that will not be easily won.

Our battle goes on for what feels like hours. Sakura has been helping in whatever ways she can but I am still at my limit. If it's true that Madara Uchiha is really down there, I will be no match for him like this.

I am pretty much panting now. "S-sakura. I need you to go find Yamato. He isn't going to last much longer. I can feel it."

"But Senpai. What about Madara Uchiha? What about you?" She tries to help me up.

"Don't worry about me. Madara won't hurt you. He has no reason to. I have to finish this and then I will come find you. Go!"

She hesitates for a moment and then darts past Kabuto. He makes no move to stop her.

"So, you've sent the only help you have off to her death. Very noble of you Kakashi," he starts to laugh.

"You're wrong. While you were playing around, I was busy forming a plan. You see, I'm not actually as tired as I seem. And I've grown tired of your games. It's time to end this."

Maybe bluffing will buy me some time? Maybe it will get me out of this. Who knows. Maybe I really do have one last blow left in me. I muster all the chakara I have left into one last Chidori and charge headlong towards him.

* * *

When I wake up I am staring at a white ceiling. I don't remember the hideout being this bright. I slowly look around me and see tons of wounded ninja. Oh, I see, I am in a hospital. But wait, where is Tenzou? I jump up out of my bed and fall straight back to the ground. What? Oh, I'm injured. But how? I don't remember.

A nurse comes over to help me. She helps pick me back up and puts me on the bed.

"_Please_," I beg her, "_Please._ Where is Yamato? Where is Sakura?"

"Kakashi. You were brought in by a Sand ninja. By what I can tell, the Kazekage saved your life. And as well as Sakura's."

"But what about Yamato? What happened to him?" Please, somebody, anybody, just tell me that he didn't die.

"Kakashi! Quit your blubbering. You are disturbing all of the other patients!"

I look up and see Lady Tsunade.

"Thanks to your stupid heroics, Kakashi, I had to send in a whole team just to save _you_. Next time, stick to your orders," she says smiling.

That's confusing. She is yelling, but she isn't mad. Lady Tsunade is a complex woman I'll give her that.

"Tsunade-sama. Please. Tell me what happened."

"Well, for starters, you killed Kabuto. Took his head clean off. I gotta hand it to you, Kakashi, you did a good job."

"And Sakura? What about the others?"

"Settle down. Sakura is fine. She managed to find Yamato. He was in pretty rough shape to be honest. I wasn't entirely sure he was going to make it—"

That was all I heard. I was gone. She had to shake me a couple of times before I snapped back.

"BUT, What I was saying was that she managed to get him back here safely and we were able to treat them both. Gaara fought with Madara Uchiha but he got away."

"Is that all that happened?"

"Yes, that's all you missed," she hesitated, "Yamato is right down the hall. He is waiting for you. I'm pretty sure he's more worried about you actually."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," I say as I get up, and with the help of a crutch, walk down the never-ending hallway, toward the one who narrowly made me lose my life to save him.

* * *

A door. Nothing but a door separating me from him now, yet I can't seem to get myself to go in. I know he can sense me standing here, I can sense him. And I could not tell you how much I have missed this feeling. I open the door and walk inside.

The room is bright. He is lying down in his bed. Waiting for me? I chuckle. All he was waiting for was a nice bed to take a nap in. I walk over to his bed and sit down beside him.

"Tenzou," I whisper, almost in a growl, "Tenzou, I—"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know what to say. How I had dreamed of this moment, and now that it was here, no words could do it justice. I trace my hand up his leg and stop at his chest. He didn't have on a shirt. Oh, how I could toy with him. I knew his body better than I knew my own. But I would be good. I trace little circles on his chest, outlining his muscles. The torture he had to have been through. Unimaginable. I shudder at the thought. And so does something underneath my fingers. I chuckle softly. I have to control myself though. I said I would behave.

"My kohai. I know that you are awake," I say smiling, still circling my fingers on his chest. How I have missed how soft his skin is.

He sighs and looks up at me. "Good morning, Senpai," he smiles as he sits up.

There's that smile. Oh God how that smile effects me. Dammit Tenzou. This is what happens when you're gone.

"Senpai, you came for me," he picks up my hand and puts his fingers through mine.

All I can stare at are his lips. I want them. No. I _need_ them.

"I promised you Tenzou," I lean in closer to him. My heart beats faster.

"I missed you, Senpai. Thank you for rescuing me," he smiles again.

That smile again. Does he realize what he's doing? Probably. That does it. I lean in slowly and my lips brush his. Not quite locked in a kiss just yet. I like to tease my Kohai. I linger there for a moment, our breath hitting each other's faces. Finally, when neither of us can stand it any longer, our lips meet. What have our kisses felt like up until now? I don't even remember anymore. All I can think about is his warm lips on mine, his hand in my hair, his other on my chest. My mind is completely blank.

Tenzou leans out. "Senpai—"

I don't let him finish whatever it was he was going to say. I am kissing him again. I start for his neck now. Slowly making my way down further.

"S-senpai," he shudders, "We can't do this here."

I stop what I am doing. Does he realize what I have been through for him? I knocked down deaths door, fought the grimm reaper himself, and took him back. And he wants me to wait? He's lost his mind completely.

I just stare at him. He notices that I am suddenly no longer in the mood and his eyes come over with pain.

"Senpai, it's not that I don't _want_ to. It's just that, well, what if someone walks in? It's a hospital after all."

My gaze did not change. I felt like, for the first time since my father's death, crying.

He notices the change right away. Perceptive as always. But I won't let him win.

"Maybe if we just—"

"Right, of course, you are completely right Tenzou," I say as I get up onto my crutch and start for the door.

"Now don't you start. Don't you do it Kakashi."

He suddenly had my attention. I consider it a game whenever I can make him use my name, but this time, it's no game. I turn to look at him. Tears welling up at his eyes. I suddenly knew that I had made a mistake. I walk back over to his bed and sit down.

I wipe the tears from his eyes. What have I done?

"Tenzou. Please forgive me," I say as I gently place a kiss on his forehead. This will never happen again. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Does it even need asking?" he smiles his same old smile at me again. I know he hasn't put it behind him, he never forgets, but he has let it go. And that's why I love him. That's why I will always be there for him. That's why I will always rush headlong after him no matter where it takes me.

"I love you, Senpai."

"I know," I say smiling.

He hits me, "I love you too."


End file.
